


Lost Stars

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, EXO-M - Freeform, Lu Han!Centric, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform, non-au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Uma noite sozinho sem nada para distraí-lo era tudo o que a carência precisava para bater a porta e o manto das lembranças transportar Lu Han para o passado.[LUHAN!CENTRIC] [XIUHAN] [EXO-M] [NON!AU]





	Lost Stars

**LOST STARS**

Um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios.

Estava muito frio aquela noite, contudo Lu Han não se via levantando para pegar um cobertor no armário. Usou a própria jaqueta que vestira o dia inteiro para se esquentar e se ajeitou entre os vários travesseiros que a camareira decidiu colocar para deixá-lo mais confortável durante a estádia. 

A água gelada caía sobre prédio em um dilúvio que estava longe de cessar. O apagão aconteceu em todo o bairro, não restando nenhuma iluminação elétrica que não fosse das rachaduras que os raios produziam nas camas densas de nuvens cinzas cobrindo toda a imensidão negra. A melodia era feita pelas gotas d´água de encontro ao asfalto e a porta de vidro da sacada, recebendo vez ou outra o rugido do trovão a cortar o som.

Sozinho e sem nada além do celular para distraí-lo, Lu Han foi levado ao sentimento que há tempos tentava esconder com o trabalho e qualquer coisa que pudesse entretê-lo. Em qualquer outro dia iria apenas tirar uma foto de si e postar em uma das suas redes sociais esperando que as fãs interagissem com ele para que não se sentisse tão sozinho assim, mas dessa vez não tinha Wi-Fi ou seu 4G. Foi obrigado a enfrentar sua solidão.

Não era a melhor maneira de se distrair, sabia que no fim acabaria sendo deixado em um estado pior do que já se encontrava. Porém o que ele poderia fazer? Só o fato de estar sozinho naquele quarto de hotel já o fazia olhar para o passado, época que ele nunca era encontrado sozinho, sempre pelo menos um dos onze homens para lhe fazer companhia.

A cada vez que uma foto antiga passava pela tela, sua cabeça era infestada com recordações, trazendo rapidamente a melancolia que tanto tentava evitar.

As lembranças eram vívidas e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Pareciam que foram há décadas, mas umas tinham apenas um ano. Muitas delas aconteceram nessa mesma cidade, algumas coisas em um lugar e outras em um hotel semelhante a esse. Uma das melhores épocas de sua vida. Outros sonhos, outros desejos, outros pensamentos. Tudo era tão novo e incrível para os jovens homens que acabaram de debutar.

A primeira lembrança veio com um piscar de olhos.

A foto que a trouxe era uma selfie que tirou em um ensaio há muito tempo, antes se quer do debuto do EXO. Seu cabelo estava todo encharcado de suor e o rosto vermelho de cansaço. Na foto dava para ver parte do braço de Minseok e, graças ao espelho, Yixing recolhendo a toalha e a garrafa d´água no fundo da sala.

Lu Han foi levado para dentro da imagem, as sensações voltando para si como se ele tivesse se teletransportado para aquele dia. Ressentiu seu corpo cansado deitado no chão deliciosamente fresco, procurando se recompor depois de mais de duas horas ensaiando quase sem parar. Em sua cabeça voltava a ouvir a voz de Minseok chamando-lhe, o fazendo abrir os olhos para se deparar com homem baixinho parado em pé ao seu lado estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Depois de se limparem no banheiro da empresa, os três foram até uma cafeteria se encherem de doces e cafeína, zero preocupação sobre as pessoas os reconhecerem, afinal ninguém conhecia eles ainda.

Outra foto, outra recordação.

Depois de quatro anos, os gritos dos fãs tornaram-se parte do cotidiano de Lu Han, não era estranho ouvi-los onde quer que fosse. 

Mas os daquela noite eram diferentes. 

Não foi sua primeira vez sobre um palco, mas foi a primeira vez que fez sua própria apresentação, eles fizeram sua própria apresentação.

Lu Han se lembra exatamente o quanto os seis ficaram nervosos com o dia D. Eles ensaiaram a coreografia e a música diversas e diversas vezes para terem certeza que não esqueceriam nada; Yixing até mesmo machucou gravemente as costas ao tentar atingir a perfeição — um machucado que deixou sequelas até hoje. Se eles conseguiram dormir por cinco horas na noite de estreia, foi muito. Lu Han e Minseok até tentaram dormir na mesma cama, mas não adiantou, estavam nervosos demais e acabaram conversando até às quatro ou cinco da manhã, quando finalmente adormeceram de puro cansaço.

No fim todo o esforço, todo o trabalho duro, todo o suor e cansaço que passaram foram muito bem retribuído.

Os aplausos, a animação e todo o carinho que receberam ficaram para sempre gravado em seu coração. Um sorriso sempre irá pairar em sua boca ao recordar-se de toda emoção que sentiu quando terminaram o show e o público mostrou da melhor maneira o quanto havia gostado. E o que tornava tudo mais especial era dividir com as pessoas com quem trabalhou por tanto tempo por isso. Todos os seus shows eram inesquecíveis, mas nenhum será tão quanto o seu primeiro.

A lembrança trouxe um misto de nostalgia com o peso da solidão atual. Tentando afastar isso, balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e mudou de foto, indo parar numa com Tao, Jongdae e a si mesmo na praia — e Yifan também se contar que a cabeça do homem de quase um metro de noventa conseguiu aparecer mesmo estando bem longe e os três outros o cobrindo com seus corpos.

Lu Han sorriu.

Recordava-se daquele dia como se fosse ontem.

O suave som do mar inundou seus ouvidos junto das risadas de Jongdae e Yixing e a animação de Tao e Minseok. Era capaz de sentir novamente o vento gelado com cheiro refrescante e salgado ir de encontro à sua face quente, mandando calafrios para todo o seu corpo; sentir a areia grudada entre os dedos dos pés; sentir a si mesmo puxando Minseok pela mão até o mar e o leve tapa sem dor que recebeu quando esse teve a água congelante de encontro as pernas.

Era o seu penúltimo dia na China antes de irem para a Coreia se juntarem aos outros seis integrantes do grupo. Minseok e Lu Han estavam abraçados na cama do quarto de hotel que dividiam, totalmente entediados mexendo no celular, quando o mais novo recebeu uma mensagem de Jongdae.

_“Estamos pensando em dar uma escapada, querem vir com a gente?”_

Quando deu por si, os seis rapazes já estavam devidamente vestidos com roupas discretas e máscara sobre o rosto para cobrir suas identidades, e aguardavam o momento exato para saírem do prédio sem serem percebidos pelos seguranças ou pelo manager.

Fugir por algumas horas era incrivelmente emocionante para eles, como se fossem enfrentar uma grande aventura quando na verdade só iam dar uma volta de carro de noite. Lu Han ainda conseguia ver perfeitamente a cara incrédula das duas recepcionistas do hotel testemunhando eles saindo de fininho e o leve rubor que tingiu as maçãs do rosto de uma delas quando Yifan gesticulou para elas manterem segredo, usufruindo de seu charme pelo silêncio.

Quando já estavam fora do edifício, Tao entregou a Lu Han a chave da van que conseguiu furtar do manager e encarregou o chinês mais velho de conduzir o veículo. Naquele instante ele teve uma ideia. O lugar que não ia há anos passou em sua mente e ele acabou ficando com vontade de mostrar a Minseok. Duas horas depois os seis rapazes estavam deslumbrando o mar.

Não havia absolutamente ninguém na praia naquela madrugada, toda a imensidão de areia e água salgada eram oferecidas exclusivamente para os seis. E eles aproveitaram.

Qualquer pessoa observando a cena duvidaria da idade deles ao vê-los brincando como crianças de dez anos. Corriam, pulavam, jogavam areia um nos outros, riam até perderem o fôlego. Estavam aproveitando a juventude ao máximo: realizando seus sonhos, mas nunca se esquecendo desses pequenos momentos que faziam diferença em suas vidas.

Ao se cansarem, sentaram-se na areia e ficaram a contemplar aquele momento sereno, talvez o último instante de paz que teriam dali por diante.

O céu estava incrível aquela noite. Não estava livre de nuvens, mas esse era o motivo de ser tão lindo. A mistura do desenho da lua e das estrelas com o esfumaçado das nuvens pintado sobre o veludo negro era tão lindo quanto um céu totalmente limpo.

Assim como Tao se agarrou a Yixing e a Jongdae para se esquentar, Lu Han abraçou Minseok com a mesma intenção, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura do mais velho e trazendo as costas dele de encontro ao seu peito.

Era capaz de sentir mais uma vez o corpo dele tremer de frio, até mesmo conseguia ouvi-lo reclamar dizendo que a culpa era toda dele por tê-lo levado para o mar. Para calar-lhe a boca, Lu Han se jogou na areia e o trouxe consigo, arrancando imediatamente uma risada do mais velho, que logo depois saiu de cima dele e se ajeitou ao seu lado, deitando bem próximo para que dividissem o calor humano.

Sentia saudades desses pequenos momentos.

A luz da lâmpada de lava sobre o criado-mudo se acendeu, revelando que a energia elétrica havia retornado. Lu Han virou o rosto para o lado, dando-se conta que a tempestade tinha amenizado há algum tempo. As gotas d´água agora batiam suavemente no vidro da sacada, não enchendo mais todo o quarto com o barulho forte.

Agora podia voltar a se distrair com outra coisa, postar uma foto no Weibo ou no Instagram com alguma legenda que não demonstrasse a sua carência. Aí era só esperar as fãs enchê-lo de amor — ainda que algumas só comentassem para pedir que ele voltasse para o EXO ou que o ship delas é real.

Entretanto Lu Han já estava fundo demais em sua própria solidão, nada que fizesse iria distraí-lo agora. Por isso continuou do jeito que estava, deixando que tudo voltasse.

Todas as lembranças o atingiram como uma avalanche.

Os momentos no dormitório sempre muito pequeno para doze homens adultos, todos os shows e fansings com as fãs, todos ensaios, todos os programas de televisão e de rádio, todas as sessões de foto, as vezes que saiu com Yixing e Jongdae para fazerem compras, todos os momentos com Minseok, as noites de folga que gastava jogando videogame com Chanyeol e Sehun ou jogando basquete com Yifan e Zitao, as raras ocasiões que ajudou Baekhyun a infernizar a vida de Kyungsoo ou que brincou com Jongin, as poucas vezes que se juntou aos mais novos e zoaram com a cara de Junmeyon, e outros milhares de momentos que naquela época pensava que durariam por muitos anos.

E de repente vozes ecoaram em sua cabeça.

_“Lu Han, você não precisa se desculpar.”_

_“V-Você... Você está bravo comigo?”_

_“Por que eu estaria?”_

_“Eu estou indo embora. Estou deixando tudo para trás, estou te deixando...”_

_“Você não está me deixando, não é como se nunca fossemos nos falar novamente, não é?”_

_“Não! Claro que não!”_

_“Então isso não é um adeus”. _

_“Não...”_

_ “Se isso é o que você acha que é o melhor para você, eu jamais ficaria bravo ou tentaria te impedir. Acima de tudo quero que você esteja bem e feliz, não importa se é aqui comigo ou em qualquer outro lugar. Siga o seu coração e seus sonhos. Um dia iremos nos ver novamente". _

Suas explicações misturadas a vontade de chorar, a voz de Minseok lhe dizendo doces palavras compreensivas, o calor do corpo dele grudado ao seu e as lágrimas silenciosas dele molhando sua camisa.

Lu Han largou o celular de lado, cobriu a própria cara com os braços e balançou a cabeça em negação, tentando espantar a lembrança antes que ela o fizesse chorar. 

Mas já era tarde demais. 

As lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto exatamente como escorreram naquela noite enquanto se afogava no corpo de Minseok, dando-lhe e recebendo prazer carnal, o beijando e o tocando pela última vez.

Não queria ter terminado, não queria ter que sair do grupo. Foi ali que tudo começou, foi ali que fez ótimos amigos, foi ali que conheceu o amor da sua vida, foi ali que se mostrou ao mundo.

Amava o EXO e jamais quis sair do grupo, mas não conseguia mais aguentar tudo aquilo. Por mais que estivesse vivendo a melhor fase da sua vida, sabia que as condições que se encontrava não eram dignas e isso estava fazendo mal para a sua saúde. Precisava sair ou tudo aquilo acabaria com ele.

Não tentou convencer Minseok a sair consigo, no entanto. Sabia que ele não queria isso e não iria lhe dizer para fazer. Se algum dia quisesse, ele sairia por sua própria vontade e motivos.

Contudo Lu Han não podia mais ficar lá, mesmo que por ele.

Para se ver livre da empresa precisava dizer adeus, ainda que fosse adeus aos seus amigos e ao homem que tanto amava.

_“Isso não é um adeus”_

Lu Han respirou fundo pela boca tentando cessar o último fio de choro.

Seu corpo ainda soluçava um pouco, mas ao ver que as lágrimas pararam de escorrer de seus olhos, o chinês pegou o celular e foi diretamente para o aplicativo de mensagens. Após escrever o que desejava, mandou ao destinatário e se levantou em um pulo da cama, deixando que a jaqueta caísse no chão.

Foi até o banheiro na suíte e assou o nariz com papel higiênico, limpando as narinas entupidas pelo choro. Depois jogou bastante água no rosto para limpar as lágrimas secando em sua pele. 

Os olhos tinham inchado um pouco, mas logo iriam normalizar assim como o resto quando se acalmasse de verdade. 

Por fim, voltou para o quarto e se jogou na cama, a cara afundando no travesseiro e o fazendo sentir o próprio perfume presente ali.

Lu Han já estava quase dormindo quando o celular tocou indicando uma nova mensagem e o fez pegar o aparelho imediatamente.

**Baozi <3:** "Eu também sinto muito a sua falta, Han" 


End file.
